lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Thehansofoundation.org
TheHansoFoundation.org (link) ist die offizielle Hanso Foundation Webseite, und Teil des ARG The Lost Experience. Während Schauplatz 1 des Experience spielte die Seite die wichtigste Rolle. Die Seite wurde am Ende von Schauplatz 1 heruntergefahren, da sie von der mysteriösen "Persephone" gehackt wurde. Man kann die Seite aber immer noch, unter folgendem Link, besuchen: The Hanso Foundation. Webseiten Teile Homepage "''Willkommen bei The Hanso Foundation. Den eingeschränkten Verstand zu predigen ist sich den Versprechungen der Zukunft zu verschließen. - Alvar Hanso" Dieser Bereich der Webseite zeigt den Werbespot und hat ausserdem eine Sektion für Neuigkeiten, die aber scheinbar hauptsächlich für Pressemitteilungen gedacht ist. Mehr Informationen zu den Pressekoferenzen gibt es unter Hanso Korrespondenz. Leitspruch The Hanso Foundation steht an der Spitze der Sozial- und wissenschaftlichen Forschungen zum Vorteil der menschlichen Rasse. Über vierzig Jahre hat die Foundation in experimentelle Grundlagen gesteckt um so den Weltfrieden durch verbesserte Gesundheit, Vorbeugung, Vitalität und Langlebigkeit zu verbreiten. '' ''The Hanso Foundation. Für eine bessere Zukunft. Steckbriefe der Führungspersonen :Hauptarktikel Hanso Foundation Geschäftsleitung "Ich bin sehr stolz, dass ich mit so brillianten Menschen arbeiten darf. Sie alle inspirieren mich jeden Tag auf unserem Weg zu einer helleren Zukunft.Die Sachkenntnis und Hingabe des Teams übertrifft ständig meine Erwartungen." - Alvar Hanso Die Steckbriefseite hat Bilder und Informationen über folgende Führungspersonen: Alvar Hanso, Thomas Mittelwerk, Hugh McIntyre und Peter Thompson. Es gibt auch Namen und Bilder des Verwaltungsrats(ausser Liddy Wales): Jacob Vanderfield, Liddy Wales, Lawrence Peck und Dick Cheever. Aktive Projekte The Hanso Foundation unterstützt sechs aktive Projekte(Siehe unten). Anmerkung: Die Liste der aktiven Projekte im Leitspruch unter den Logos enthält unter Anderem ein "Educational Outreach Imperative" Projekt, dass abgesehen vom leitspruch nirgendwo erwähnt wird. Dieses projekt wird im leitspruch sogar zweimal aufgezählt(siehe Bild weiter oben). Mathematische Vorraussagen-Initative :Haupt Artikel: Mathematical Forecasting Initiative "Die Zukunft braucht nicht unendecktes Land zu bleiben. Durch Wissenschaft und Technologie können wir unsere unerbittliche Vorwärtsbewegung zu einer sicheren Reise in einen gut entworfenen Hafen der Ruhe entwickeln." - Alvar Hanso "Die mathematische Voraussagen-Initiative verwendet die Schnittkantentheorie, um das Auf und Ab der Geschichte der Menschheit vorwegzunehmen. Indem sie die mathematische Wahrscheinlichkeit der seismischen menschlichen Ereignisse versteht und modelliert, kann die The Hanso Foundation den Weg voran belichten und eine zutreffende Straßenkarte zur Wertsteigerung der Menschlichkeit zur Verfügung stellen." Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program :Main Article: Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program "Prevention is the number one reason people live longer lives today. The time has come for everyone in our world to understand how a minimum investment of time and effort can lead to a vastly longer and happier life." - Alvar Hanso "The Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program is described as "the heart and soul" of The Hanso Foundation's work. The Program's work is further said to be a far-reaching educational initiative, designed to teach the basics of sanitation, nutrition and disease prevention to the world. The Foundation works with local health providers, growers, and utilities, enabling the life of Man to improve with the most basic of tools." Mental Health Appeal :Main Article: Mental Health Appeal "A society should not merely be measured by its brightest lights, but on how the brightest light the way for those who cannot shine for themselves." - Alvar Hanso "It has always been the steadfast belief of Alvar Hanso that the mentally ill must be given every opportunity to not only heal, but to realize the potential robbed of them by their sickness. Every day, thousands of potentially productive minds are crippled by terrible diseases. The Hanso Foundation is committed to restoring these tragic losses. The Hanso Foundation's Mental Health Appeal is a world-spanning system of clinics seeking revolutionary new treatments. It is nothing short of a crusade to rid us all of the spectre of debilitating illnesses that truly hold hostage the human race's drive for a better future. From Gene Therapies, to radical pharmaceutical treatments and the cutting edge in both surgery and psychotherapy, the Hanso Foundation's Mental Health Appeal is moving forward to fulfill Alvar Hanso's ambitious mandate: the complete eradication of all mental illness by the end of the century." Electromagnetic Research Initiative :Main Article: Electromagnetic Research Initiative "To understand where our world is going, we must first seek to understand how the world was made." - Alvar Hanso Institute for Genomic Advancement :Main Article: Institute for Genomic Advancement "If it is man's outward journeys that have brought us to this precarious place in time, it is the inward journey that will set us free." - Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk "The Institute for Genomic Advancement is dedicated to the extension of the previous Human Genome Project to its most logical conclusions, believing that once our building blocks are laid bare, the future we build on will have no limit. In what may be the most forward reaching of The Hanso Foundation's active projects, the Institute seeks nothing less than the eradication disease and birth defects through a deeper understanding of the function and mechanisms of the human genome." Life Extension Project :Main Article: Life Extension Project "Given enough time, there is no end to what human beings can accomplish, no frontiers that we cannot cross, and no experiences that we cannot live to pass on to future generations." - Alvar Hanso "The Life Extension Project can be described as the grand summation of all of the Foundation's work from prevention and wellness to the development of new gene therapies and the development of young minds is nothing less than the extension of life itself. If it is, indeed, an instinctive human drive -- as basic as the need to eat, to sleep, to love -- to see mortality itself arrested, the Life Extension Project humbly accepts the mantle of responsibility to see this done -- to push the boundaries of science and technology to see the human race go farther than ever before." Joop's Corner :Main Article Joop's Corner. Joop's Corner is a section of the Hanso Foundation website dedicated to their 105-year old orangutan Joop, who is a test subject for The Hanso Foundation's Life Extension Project. The page features a short press release regarding their accomplishment with Joop as well as a quote pertaining to their Life Extension Project and a way to send Joop messages. Newsletter :Main Article Newsletter. The Newsletter page is a section of the website where users are encouraged to leave their email contact details so that they can be updated on future news regarding the site and company. Television Ad :Main Article: Hanso Foundation Werbung In this section of the website you can view the first television advertisement launched by the Hanso Foundation for their "Reaching Out for a Better Tomorrow" advertising campaign. :(Note: The "Paid for by (sponsor)" information is omitted from this version of the television ad.) Subdomains Subdomains are sub-sites that are part of thehansofoundation.org. While any text can be used as a subdomain, most redirect to www.thehansofoundation.org. Those discovered with differing content are listed below. # persephone.thehansofoundation.org Persephone frequently uses this hidden subdomain to communicate. # hole2.thehansofoundation.org Currently has a sketch like one of those mall computer sketch picture machines, but with the face blanked. # hole3.thehansofoundation.org Another blank face. # hole4.thehansofoundation.org Another blank face. :webmail.thehansofoundation.org was an actual webmail server with no real content detected. RSS Feed is an acronym for "Really Simple Syndication" and is a way for users of a website to be informed when the website is updated. The feed was located here before the shutdown, but now is gone. The updates are below. # Mathematical Forecasting Initiative uses cutting-edge theory Will global changes in weather cause population centers to shift? Where are new diseases likely to emerge? Which species need protection now before they begin to decline? The Mathematical Forecasting Initiative uses cutting-edge theory to anticipate the twists and turns of humanity’s story. # Board of Directors Jacob Vanderfield Liddy Wales Dick Cheever Lawrence Peck Bill Flood Sam Hicks # Peter Thompson profile Born in Terre Haute, Indiana in 1959, Peter Thompson earned degrees from Loyola University and The University of Chicago Law School before embarking on a successful career as a corporate attorney - until a lifetime of smoking left Thompson with an impossible prognosis: inoperable lung and pancreatic Krebs. # Hugh McIntyre profile A veteran U.N. translator with an extensive background in public relations, Communications Director Hugh McIntyre serves as the public voice of The Hanso Foundation. # Alvar Hanso profile Alvar Hanso first made his mark during the Second World War, providing munitions to various resistance movements around Europe. After the War, Hanso became the leading purveyor of high-technology armaments for NATO. # Important News It has come to our attention that our site is experiencing some sort of disruption. Our sincere apologies - please read the full press release on our homepage. # Thehansofoundation.org relaunches The Hanso Foundation stands at the vanguard of social and scientific research for the advancement of the human race. www.thehansofoundation.org re-launches with a new look. Sign up to the newsletter if you want to get updates. # Joop the Orangutan's 105th birthday The Hanso Foundation Life-Extension Project celebrated a milestone in the 105th birthday of experimental subject 626. Experimental subject 626, known to Hanso Life Extension project researchers as "Joop", is an orangutan originally harvested by British explorers in the early 1900s # Genomic Advancement � building for the future The Institute for Genomic Advancement is dedicated to the extension of the Human Genome Project to its most logical conclusions, believing that once our building blocks are laid bare, the future we build upon them will be without limit. "Shutdown" der Webseite After Persephones Life Extension Project hack, the site shut down, revealing the message below and a link showing a video statement from Thomas Mittelwerk, talking about "spirited debate" and critics from "the darkness". Decompiling the flash shows that the original text of the message was "Save me". "The Hanso Foundation site has been hacked by malicious infiltrators seeking to blemish the good work of many dedicated researchers. Until a legal investigation is completed, the site will no longer be accessible to the public. Namaste." "Click here to see a statement by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, president and chief technologist of the Hanso Foundation. If you let your mouse sit still you'll hear a growing noise and after 110 seconds (1 minute 50 seconds) the message "orientation testing version 1988" will flash very briefly directly under the Hanso Logo. You can also right click the page and click play to hear this message. Late in the game a Verschlüsselte Korrespondenz message appeared on it. Original Webseite ]] There was a less detailed website prior to the remodeling for The Lost Experience. It was launched in connection with the US airing of the Schwan Orientierungsfilm and contained information about Alvar Hanso and his foundation. The information in this section is related to the old website of The Hanso Foundation and thus will contain obsolete references. * The Hanso Life-Extension Project contains a link to a memorandum regarding orangutan Joop originally “harvested by British explorers in the early 1900’s” also referred to as experimental subject 626. The release explains this information came from an “experimental station in Zanzibar” and names the source of this information Chief Communications Officer, Einar Ragnarsson. Also if you click on the space after last sentence a box will appear, type in 'Copenhagen', then submit and another letter will appear. * The Hanso Foundation site contains a page with information about Alvar Hanso. On that page if you click on the photo of Alvar Hanso it changes to an animated GIF of what looks like a computer screen with a conversation between two people - similar to Michael's experience at the end of Episode 2x09 "What Kate Did" - after the animation ends the screen changes to a new letter that is a follow up to the letter you reach as described above. * The old site can be now found at http://emri.perception.net/. If "ACCESS DISABLED INDEFINITELY?" is clicked, it shows a guide of the Lost Experience clue up to the shutdown of the Hanso Foundation website. Wissenswertes *If you watch quickly while a page is loading, the percentages will go in numerical, but randomly 'the numbers' will appear out of order. *Joop is referenced as "experimental subject 626". 626 is the same experiment number as Stitch from the movies. Stitch is one of many of a line of Genetische Experimente. Lilo & Stitch are also products of /ABC. *In the lower left hand corner of the main page there is a small button that changes the positions of the blue orbs in the back ground. This, so far, has no relevant meaning. There is also one in the top right corner, but seems to do nothing. These buttons can be found by tabbing through the other buttons. *Decompiling the Flash file revealed the XML file, which is used by webmasters to store locations for different Flash files that make up the entire web site (can be seen here). This file contains a 'Contact Us' variable for the left side navigation list, but it is commented out, probably for later use. XML file states Contact Us Flash is here. *A UK design firm called Hi-ReS! (link) apparently designed the new Hanso site. (Warning: the firm's homepage contains large background videos, some of which may not safe for work environments.) Attempts to go to the secure HTTPS version of the new site initially displayed a error page with a hi-res.net email address as the administrative contact. (As of May 4, the HTTPS page is no longer accessible.) Hi-ReS! was previously responsible for the [http://www.channel4.com/lost ''Lost section] of Britain's Channel 4 website. The website is not related to The Lost Experience. *The site has hidden text under the link to Mittelwerk's video Pdeo eo jkp ukqn bwqhp. Wo ukq kjya odkqpaz wp pda pkl kb ukqn hqjco, sa'ra whh ckp "xhkkz kj kqn dwjzo." E fqop dkla iu bneajz eo naopejc awou. Sdana wna ukq? E'hh jaaz ukq pk iaap ia ej Jknswu. This translates to: This is not your fault. As you once shouted at the top of your lungs, we've all got "blood on our hands." I just hope my friend is resting easy. Where are you? I'll need you to meet me in Norway. Hanso's Message TheHansoFoundation.org was completely relaunched two days after DJ Dan's interview with Rachel Blake and the release of the Norwegen Video. After a brief introduction, a statement from Alvar Hanso emerges. This message reveals that thanks to his daughter, the aforementioned Rachel Blake, and contributors to her worldwide movement, he has been "exonerated and freed from imprisonment." Due to habitual secrecy, his trust in colleague Thomas Mittelwerk was misplaced at the cost of peoples' lives, for which Hanso's "regret...is endless." Hanso will take this second chance to recreate his Foundation with "transparency and oversight" to maintain the intention of bringing "rebirth to a dying land and a dying people" as "to save humanity, we need first tap into just that - our humanity." However, this was not without a hidden rebuttal from Mittelwerk which can be found embedded in Hanso's message. By clicking on "humanity," the last word in the third paragraph, an inverted image of the page will flash before a highly contrasted, bright image of Mittelwerk emerges to deliver a haunting video message set on loop. Not only is this affirmation of his commitment, it seems much like a vow: "You've taken a battle, but that's all it was, a battle. Humanity needs me, now more than ever. I have the virus, I have the will, and I will not fail." This video exhibits signs of severe Messias Komplex. The string of letters that appear at the bottom are abbreviations for the Hanso Foundation projects and their respective logos: LEP (Life Extension Project), ERI (Electromagnetic Research Initiative), IGA (Institute for Genomic Advancement), WWP DP (Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program), MFI (Mathematical Forecasting Initiative), and EOI (Educational Outreach Imperative). MHA (Mental Health Appeal) is missing. It is unknown whether the latter is an error or an intentional clue. In the copyright notice, the Electromagnetic Research Initiative seems to have been replaced by the Educational Outreach Imperative. Versionen *First Hanso Foundation Website *Second Hanso Foundation Website *Third Hanso Foundation Website *Current Hanso Foundation Website Externe Links *Orientation Testing Issue 1980 Siehe auch *Hanso Foundation **Alvar Hanso **Thomas Mittelwerk **Hugh McIntyre *Persephone *Rachel Blake *persephone.thehansofoundation.org *hole2.thehansofoundation.org *hole3.thehansofoundation.org *hole4.thehansofoundation.org Category:Hanso Foundation Category:Offizielle Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Category:Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Webseiten